


Legends

by LeonaHart



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, VBO Mini Bang 2019, Vegebulocracy Big Bang 2019, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaHart/pseuds/LeonaHart
Summary: Legends of old tell of a god of destruction, long before Beerus, who was the mightiest in existence. He longed for a race of warriors, created in his image of greatness, that won every battle and bowed to no man.This is the story of Vegeta the First, the Destroyer, the original Super Saiyan God.Written for the Vegebulocracy 2019 Mini-Bang. Art by Sbubbia.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

**_Prologue_ **

 

Ice entered his lungs, burning the thin tissue of his throat as he took a deep breath. He filled his lungs to capacity and paused, giving the muscles of his chest and back a bit of a stretch. A rattle escaped his throat, followed by a low growl. Finally, he released the trapped air, letting out a loud groan as he yawned.

Whis raised a long brow. “Bored, my lord?”

“Shitless,” Beerus replied, rubbing an arm, “and cold.”

The cat god’s nonchalance sent an apparent jolt of terror in the troupe walking beside him. Frieza, the leader, was especially unnerved. The slight twitching of his lizard tail caught Beerus’s eye, and he resisted the urge to swipe at it.

“Hm,” Whis said, “It seems our lord doesn’t appreciate the atmosphere of Planet Bov. Or should I say, the planet formerly known as Bov. I believe it’s now called Planet Frieza number…hm, what number is this planet, dear Frieza?”

“Six hundred and eighty two.” Frieza replied curtly. Whis feigned ignorance, tapping his own head zealously, as if he had learned the answer to one of life’s greatest mysteries.

“Of course! How could I forget?”

Beerus grunted, appalled at the fact that now there were over 600 planets named after the bastard. He turned his attention to the view overlooking the palace balcony.

The palace rested on Mt. Sid, the highest point on Bov, and was home to the former Bovrian Parliament. Beneath Beerus’s view were twisting valleys and deep crevices that made the planet unique.

“I don’t recall it being this cold _last_ time.”

Why yes, he had been here before; the Bovrian dynasty of the previous millenia had been quite accommodating to him. He remembered all those centuries ago, standing on this very atrium, how different this civilization had been. He thought just maybe this would be the society that kept its peace and prosperity at least in his lifetime.

He looked down the valley below, the mountain walls stained with red snow. He saw the countless bodies filling the crevices.

“Tell me Frieza, was it this ugly before you dug your claws into this planet?”

“Hard to say, as it’s my first time here,” Frieza quipped, “But considering who I had hired to acquire the land, I’m sure they’re responsible for a considerable amount of the damage.”

A long wave of silence settled between them, nothing but the wind filling the void. As he stared into the death-filled valley below, he could sense Frieza’s discomfort, the twitching of his tail. Beerus resisted a second urge to rip off that aggravating tail and instead said cooly,

“Frieza...do you consider us friends?”

Frieza’s eyes widened, and then darted up towards to the sky, as if he were wishing answer to fall on his lap. He glanced back at Beerus and stammered, “Why - er- I would certainly hope to consider --”

“We aren't,” Beerus said. “In fact, we aren’t even within several realms of the concept of a friendship. With that in mind, what would you say our transactions together are based on?”

Frieza paused, and then said, “Mutual --”

Beerus snapped, “I don’t respect you. I don’t even _like_ you. Looking at you makes my _skin_ crawl. So with that in mind, why do you think I even bother with the likes of you?”

He watched Whis lean towards Frieza and whisper something to him. A nervous look, encouraged by a eager nod, prompted Frieza to answer.

“Well my lord, its _my_ tremendous respect for _you_ that prompts me to dedicate --”

Whis dropped his face in his free hand, hiding a snort.

Frieza froze as the wind swept around him, bringing Beerus to him, close enough for their faces to touch. His breath hitched, muscles frozen, eyes glazed with fear. Beerus studied him like a cat watching his prey wiggle on their back, belly open for attack.

“Frieza,” he sneered, “do you fear me?”

“Ye-yes!”

“Good. As you should.” Beerus turned and walked back to his perching spot, staring at the valley below. “Now, when are you going to take a lesson from me in dealing with the Saiyans?”

“My lord --”

“That _is_ why you summoned me, yes? You want something done about them?”

Beerus turned to again face the speechless Frieza

“The Saiyans, more specifically the royal family, fear you. You have them under your thumb already. But you don’t even realize it, and do you know why that is?”

“A rhetorical question,” Whis advised.

Beerus’s yellow eyes narrowed, lips curled into a snarl, “It’s because no matter how much King Vegeta fears you, _you fear him even more._ ”

“Absolutely not!” Frieza exclaimed, “If you truly believe that I am afraid of those filthy monkeys, you are wr--”

Whis sighed.

Frieza gasped, black painted lips parting, the whites of his eyes filling with blood and his skin turning even paler. His chest heaved and as he struggled to take a breath, Beerus’s sharp claws dug even deeper.

“Careful,” Whis said.

Beerus sighed, quickly releasing his hold. Frieza dropped to the ground and coughed furiously, blood spilling from his mouth onto the floor.

“You fear them. Say it.”

Only rattled gasps escaped Frieza, who nodded furiously.

“You _should_ fear them. From the royal family, down to the newborn brats. Fear them.”

“Will….you…”

Beerus scoffed. “Really? Clean up your own damn mess. Let’s go, Whis!”

\---------

 

“Six hundred and eighty two!” Beerus shouted above the thick icy air as they flew over snow capped mountains.

“Upset that he didn’t name one after you, my lord?” Whis shouted over the howling wind.

A sly retort escaped Beerus as a flash of red caught his eye. It was tiny, fluttering on the cliff of a mountain edge, and through the snow and whipping winds he saw a scarlet cape that flapped furiously around the figure of a small boy.

_A child?_ Beerus asked himself and he narrowed his eyes to focus. Indeed it was, and he paused at the sight of the spiked hair whipping against the wind, a stern face and the eyes that belonged to those of a hardened soldier.

A flood of memories, forgotten over a millennia ago, unlocked by the face of a small boy.

It couldn’t be.

The boy looked up, realizing he was watched. His stern coal eyes met Beerus’ moonlight gaze. It didn’t falter like other mortals. It did not tell lies like Frieza.

“It is…”

It was the eyes of his master.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

  _ **One**_

 

The banquet hall was lavished in brilliant royal blue tapestries, and pearl white cloth draped over golden tables. Skinny, reptilian servants nearly tripped over themselves setting up the banquet, all while a large, fat, toad-looking fellow watched the scene unfold, his hands wringing. The entire staff had been hustling for what seemed like eons in preparation for the guest of honor. Out of the 1500 servants the Toad King utilized for this important task, only 300 survived his nervous fury.

“Today's the day, my friends,” King Toad croaked, “Anyone who dares to ruin this day shall be my next meal! Even the slightest of errors will mean the end of our glorious race, so _don't fuck anything up!_ ”

The hall shushed into silence at the sudden sound of heels clicking the marble floor.

The king’s hand, a stocky toad, exclaimed in hushed whisper, “They’re here!”

The footsteps grew louder, stopping at the sight of the two figures, accompanied by the Queen. The man to her left was a tall, lanky fellow, dressed in robes that complimented his violet eyes. He carried a scepter daintily in his right hand, slender fingers only holding the rod lightly. The figure to the left was noticeably shorter, only slightly taller than the Queen. He was draped in a royal blue tunic, one similar to his companion, his arms and legs covered in a black fabric that outlined his muscles. He wore a deep frown and sharp, black eyes that were on alert for any mishap. Perched on his shoulder, a hairless, purple-skinned cat.

The menacing golden eyes of the cat scared the Kenoids more than the steel gaze of his companion.

The boisterous king fell before him, arms spread across the cold floor.  

“Lord Vegeta.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes; he was never a fan of pompous show. He walked past the humbled king and took his seat at the head of the banquet table, the tall companion standing beside him. The cat leapt from Vegeta’s shoulders onto the dining table and began to inspect each tray of food.

The king eyed the cat warily as he continued, “Please give us your blessing, Lord Vegeta. We are about to head into war, and need your favor.”

Vegeta raised his eyebrow. A small smirk crept on him, a move that put the king at ease.

“What do you think of this spread, Beerus?”

A low growl emerged from the feline, as he took spot back on his master’s shoulder. Vegeta stood up and sighed, “Hn. As I figured. How _dare_ you disrespect your God by serving absolute trash? You will _perish_ in this war.”

“No!” the king exclaimed.

“Did you just raise your voice to a God?”

His eyes suddenly flashed a shade of red - a color that no living mortal had seen. Beerus leapt off his shoulder as he powered up, his black locks turning a dark shade of scarlet. The banquet hall, the castle, then the entire planet was engulfed in his fiery aura.

And then there was nothing.

Vegeta stood in the void, no signs of life other than his two companions. Whis, the taller of the two, stared into the green orb on top of his scepter as a number appeared before him.

“Hm. That was five minutes and fifteen seconds, my Lord. About three minutes longer than you predicted!”

Vegeta sighed, lamenting,

_“These mortals are tiresome_

_They crave war yet lack the strength_

_They yearn for power but hold no pride._

_They shamefully ask for my power_

_I shall create my own race._

_That bows to no deity.”_

Whis raised a silver brow. “Not even you, Lord?”

He chuckled. “I wouldn't expect anything less, Whis. Now, tell me how I go about creating.”

“That would be a question meant for the Supreme Kai. It would be only a 30 minute travel time from here.”

“Fine, let’s go at once!”

Whis bowed. “As you wish, Lord.”


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

**_Two_ **

 

The Supreme Kai dwelled on a dwarf planet, far on the other side from the massive celestial body that housed the God of Destruction. Cool air filled Vegeta’s lungs as he landed on the crisp, green grass. He saw the large mountains overhead and quickly became nauseated. He wasn’t used to the thin atmosphere of this planet, and quickly longed for his flat, godly throne. Beerus’ ears perked up at the distant sound of laughter, and to his masters surprise, three elven children flew swiftly past the Vegeta party without as much as a pardon. 

“Oh!” Whis exclaimed, oblivious to the fuming god next to him. “It looks like Dai Kaioh got his request for more help.”

“Help?” Vegeta snorted, “That lazy fat Kai out of breath from dealing with his universe?”

“Not at all, Friend!” A deep voice behind the pair said, startling the cat. Vegeta turned and looked upon Dai Kaioh with disdain.

“The universe is rapidly expanding,” The large Kai stated, “And so more Kais were needed.”

 

Vegeta raised a brow. “Are you suggesting I am not fulfilling my duties, Dai Kaioh?”

“Oh, nonsense, now’s not the time for fighting,” Dai said, clapping his hands. As by command, an elderly looking kai came rolling a metal cart hat carries a spread of various pastries, fruits and cheeses, accompanied by a small tea set.

“Poor East Kai had a run in with an old witch, which explains his frightful appearance.” 

Vegeta took one look at him and began laughing out loud. “Surely it wasn't old lady Happa? She was so desperate for a man, I gave her a pair of fusion earrings out of pity.”

Dai Kaioh nearly choked on his tea. The ceramic pot shattered to the ground as it slipped out of East Kai’s trembling hands.

Vegeta, amused, continued, “Seems that she found good use for them.”

“You...you bastard!” The old Kai shouted as he broke into a sprint. 

“East Kai!” Dai Kaioh shouted too late. 

Vegeta smirked, and held out a gloved hand in front of the charging Kai. Out of a bright blue ball of energy came a large sword. Vegeta clutched the sword with both hands and swung it to meet East Kai. A blinding light engulfed them, spreading throughout the planet as if turning it into a shooting star. Vegeta, sword in hand, was all that remained.

“Fool.” Vegeta scolded, tapping the metal of the blade. 

“Where is he!” Dai Kaioh demanded. 

“Oh, don’t worry. He isn’t dead.” Vegeta said as he nonchalantly tossed it into the air. The Kais looked up in terror as the blade disappeared into nothing.

“I sent him to the highest mountain on this planet,” Vegeta said and cleared his throat, “And so it be written _ : _

_ Only a descendent of my new race, one who is worthy of my power, may pull this sword from the stone and free the old Kai _ .” 

“I see.” Dai Kaioh said, “So you  _ do _ want something from me.”

“If you want to see your Kai freed from suspension, you will create me a planet, along with the warrior race I desire.” 

“Unfortunately, creating planets is beyond my power. However, I can lead you to the one who creates all.”


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

**_Three_ **

The celestial bodies passed through Vegeta’s sight - planets, asteroids, shooting stars all blending together as streaks of light - as Whis swiftly led the three to their next destination - Kaishin. 

“Hmph.” Vegeta grunted, running a gloved finger along the bridge of Beerus’ nose. “Typical of Dai Kaioh to hold such information from me.”

“With all due respect, Lord Vegeta,” Whis countered, “you never really seemed interested in the  _ creation  _ of life.”

Beerus meowed. 

Vegeta smirked. “Very well, Whis. What do I need to know about this supposed Great Creator?”

“Only that the Creator’s short temper rivals yours, so  _ do _ mind yourself when we reach Kaishin.” 

Vegeta tightened his jaw, releasing it for a moment to run his tongue along a sharpened canine. He then asked, “Are you suggesting his power rivals mine?”

Whis laughed haughtily. “You know, there’s an ancient warning out there for the twelve universes - Creation and destruction, light and darkness - apart they must stay to keep the balance of the universe.”

Vegeta looked past Whis’ tall figure and noticed a bright blue planet ahead. It contained hues of blue and green mixed together, like paint on a shining brilliant marble. He found himself genuinely interested for the first time in centuries  - even, dare he say, excited for what was to come. 

To risk the balance of the universe to meet the creator, was a very interesting challenge.

 

\----

In what seemed like a quick journey, they landed in the forests of planet Kaishin. Vegeta felt a hitch in his breath as he took in the beauty surrounding him. Not a tree was out of place, no patch of dirt could be found among the dewy grass. Beyond the tall trees, a bright blue sky painted above them. 

Vegeta’s awe was quickly replaced by a deep spur of jealousy. He complained, “Why cannot I have a planet such as this.”

Whis, studying the omnipotent orb on his staff, looked up at him and replied, “Because you’re existence is surrounded by destruction. Come.” He walked on before Vegeta could snap a response, “Our destination is beyond the forest.” 

“In the beginning there was nothing, and out of nothing, creation was born,” Whis said methodically as Vegeta stared out into the lush nature. He wasn’t interested in the origin of creation like Whis had predicted. In fact, he never thought about the origin of his own existence. Millenia had passed as he played the role of the Universe 7 Destroyer, wiping out any past history of a mortal life. Such a past meant nothing to him. All that mattered to him was his power, his immortality, and his grip of control over the fiendish mortals. 

As the tall trees of the forest grew smaller, he noticed abundant fruit trees, decorated with red apples and pears. Than something curious caught his attention - a golden apple. Beerus’s eyes widened, and he immediately stood up from his position on his master’s shoulder. 

“Whis.” Vegeta said, “Why is there a golden fruit on this tree?”

Whis caught Beerus mid-air by the scruff of his neck. “Oh no, Kitty.  _ That _ isn’t food. Quite a sight indeed - not every eon you get to see a golden fruit! These are called Kaju trees. The fruit they bear will eventually grow into Shinjin - the race of the Kais. Shinjin who are destined to become Kaioshin - such as Dai Kaioh and his children, grow from golden fruit.” 

Vegeta curled his lips in disgust. “You mean to tell my that my life force is intertwined with a piece of fruit?!” 

His attention was suddenly turned to the north, as his ears picked up the sound of music. A beautiful, high pitched voice filled the woods with a song in a language that even the God of Destruction could not recognize. 

“Hello, Lady Bulma!” Whis exclaimed. The goddess ceased her singing and, upon the sight of the angel, her eyes lit up even more than Vegeta thought possible. She ran up to the shore, her sheer white gown hugging every curve the goddess was graced with. The sight of her voluptuous features reddened his cheeks. 

“Hello, Whis,” Bulma said. “How goes the mortal world?”

“Oh,” Whis bent to kiss her hand, “as chaotic and messy as you can imagine.”

“Apparently so,” Bulma said, moving her hands to her shapely hips. “I just heard from Dai Kaioh. he lost one of his sons and needs a replacement...the absolute nerve of him!”

Her frown lightened to a look of confusion as Whis let out a hearty laugh. “Imagine, indeed! I wonder what could have happened?”

Bulma waved her hand. “Anyway, what brings you here, Whis?” 

“Oh yes! Lady Bulma, the God of Destruction Vegeta humbly requests an audience with you.”

“Well, where is he?”

Vegeta, unknown to Whis, had found refuge behind one of the large trees, cheeks red and mind racing. Whis, realizing the folly, looked back at her sheepishly as she crossed her arms.

“ _ Certainly _ he doesn’t find himself too important to come here,” Bulma scolded, “as if I could come to him at his Lord’s whim.”

Vegeta peeked from behind the tree and saw Whis’ glare. He sighed and, attempting to keep  _ some _ kind of dignity, came out of hiding. From the corner of his eye, he saw her, quickly darting his eyes away.

“Well, Whis!” She exclaimed angrily, “It seems that he doesn’t even care to look at me!”

“Well, my dear,” Whis replied, “Just look a bit closer.”

Their eyes met, and for a moment time froze.

_ Red and Blue. Fire and Ice. Creation and Destruction.  _

She quickly drew a breath in, her words caught in her throat. Vegeta slowly walked up to her, quickly bowing his head. “My lady,” He said quietly. 

“You...request an audience with me?”

Vegeta out his hand, “Humbly.” 

Bulma stared, taken aback. She wrapped her arm around his and smirked as she felt the muscle in his arm tense slightly. She looked up at him and smiled, “To where, my Lord?”

“Please, if you’d like, show me around your magnificent home.”

They walked, arm in arm, deeper into the  forest. Bulma said, “I’m sure this is nothing compared to the world of a god. Tell me about your home.

Vegeta paused for a moment. Long enough for Bulma to take notice and stop. 

He finally murmured, “Compared to this, my world is a barren wasteland. I am surrounded by death.” 

She looked up at  him,breaking embrace to cross her arms. “Not surprising.Even though you’re a god, you’re still a male.”

Vegeta scoffed and looked away, hoping she would not notice his bright red ears. 

Bulma chuckled and said, “Oh, please don’t be upset with me! How would you like me to make you a new home?”

He stared at her in confusion. Would this be that easy? 

“More than that actually...I wish to create a new race.” 

She stared at him in awe, causing Vegeta’s heart to swell, only to sink when the goddess suddenly burst into laughter.

He became irate. “Something funny?”

“What would you have me do - create a new race for you to destroy! Tough chance!”

“Forget it then!” Vegeta shouted and stormed off. 

“Wait, my Lord!” 

He ignored her, face red with fury and embarrassment. How dare she mock him, Vegeta who has the power to turn her beautiful planet to ash?!

“We’re leaving, Whis!”

Whis sighed. “As you wish, Lord. As if it was that easy to arrange an audience with the great creator.” 

Beerus jumped on Vegeta's shoulder, purring. 

“Wait!” A young voice shouted at them, and the two deities watched a young blue nymph approach them with slender speed. 

“Our lady, the Great Creator, has a gift for you.” The nymph answered, and held out a blue satchel in the palm of her hand. 

“Oh?” Whis took the bag and inspected it. Vegeta kept his gaze away. 

“She said,” the nymph continued, “to plant these seeds and bring her the fruit it bears. Do that, and she will honor your request.”

“And she couldn’t be bothered to tell us this herself --” Vegeta started and was abruptly interrupted as Whis hit him on the head with his staff. 

“”Tell her ladyship we are very grateful for the gift, and shall see her soon.”


	5. Chapter 5

**_Four_ **

Vegeta very much needed to blow off some steam after the meeting with the Creator, and his trip to planet Azel had come at just the right moment. The King, in hopes of gaining Vegeta’s favor in an upcoming invasion, had always made sure to keep the god satisfied during his stays, and today fared no different. 

A brilliant spread of food full of hearty meats, vegetables and sweets, lay on the golden plated dining table. Vegeta held his arm out and let Beerus enjoy his meal. He then turned towards his own - a harem of beautiful concubines hand picked for the god himself. 

He always preferred the humanoid planets. 

Something, however, was different in these women--something he didn’t like. A brunette let out a small gasp as Vegeta ran his nose along her neck, inhaling her scent. He looked back at the king in anger. 

“You present a god with your sloppy seconds?!”

The king gasped. “Why my lord, I would never--”

“Are you that full of yourself that you would believe I’d want to smell your putrid stench as I’m fucking these whores!?”

The king immediately fell prostrate on the ground. “Lord, please!! Forgive me!! The sanctions that planet Anassa have left us with no new women and….I’ve been so stressed out!”

Vegeta forced his boot out of the man's grasp, a move enough to throw him into the wall, “Enough. It’s bad enough I have to  _ smell  _  you, I don’t need you slobbering over me.” He looked back at the group of women, now shaking in fear. He stroked the brunettes hair to put her back at ease, and left her to make his way down the line. 

Every woman he passed made him think of bulma. Every shade of red, brown, black hair suddenly turned blue. He became plagued by her. His hunger grew as he thought of the goddess wearing the obscene clothes the whores were given to tantalize him. Then out of the corner of his eye -- he saw his prize. A young woman, with deep sea green hair, who stood not with the harem but at the right hand of the king’s throne. He pulled two women from the harem, the brunette from earlier and a voluptuous redhead. With a woman at either side, he suddenly pointed to the green haired beauty. 

“You’ll win this war, if I get to have her for tonight.”

The king, who had quickly recovered, was back again on the floor begging. “Please, my lord! Not my daughter! She is to wed shortly, I cannot send her if she is touched by--”

His sneer shut the king up. 

 

\----

Blue.

Even as he stared into the brunette tresses of the girl kneeling at his feet, he was still haunted by the color blue. Even as the red hair of the concubine trailed down his shoulders, the color blue remained. The redhead kneaded centuries of tension out of his broad shoulders as the brunette danced her tongue along his shaft, teasing him. A knock at the door sent a wave of irritation down his spine, but the inflection of a young voice replaced it with pleasurable anticipation. 

“You...called for me my lord?”

“Come in,” he ordered. He pointed the princess to the plush bed behind him, and she sheepishly complied. He kissed the redhead and growled, “Get her nice and wet for me.”

Her plump lips curled into a smile. “As you wish.” 

Vegeta pulled the brunette onto his lap, and as she rode him, he watched the action on the bed. The whore slowly parted her legs and the princess cried out as her sweet lips were tickled by her velvet tongue. As she was worked to tears, Vegeta lifted the brunette's hips and buried himself into the her warm cunt. 

He couldn’t shake the goddess. No matter how hard his mind tried to forget her, how hard he pounded into the whore’s backside, no matter how loud the princess cried as he entered her. They were all Bulma. Their curves became her curves, their mouths became her mouth. And as he came again and again with godlike stamina, images of her beautiful face, twisted, tear filled, lost in pleasure invaded every part of him.

He was still awake hours later, surrounded by peaceful warmth on either sides of his chest. He wondered if the Goddess was untouched. If in her centuries of solitude on that planet, had any male found her and taken her in that beautiful forest, make her scream his name in the bright blue sky?

Did that snobbish Creator even think about sex? Or was she too above herself  to enjoy the carnal desire of mortals?

It was then, he decided, that he would plant those seeds. He would grow the most luscious of fruit, he would make her eat it as he tore of those robes of white and fucked her from behind. And she would scream his names into the heavens. 

As if by command, the princess stirred just as the rush to his groin demanded release. He moved the tangle of arms off of him, and rolled her over to lay on top of him.

“My lord,” She said sleepily.

“Come here,” He commanded, setting her lithe body onto his pelvis. “Please your god.” 

A coy smile escaped her lips and he instantly felt sorry that she was to wed some foolish mortal. Her sleepy face turned into pleasure as she let his cock enter her. Her juices already flowing, she rocked back and forth, murmuring moans of pleasure. 

“What lucky bastard,” he grunted, “Will receive the likes of you?”

She signed. “The prince of Planet Muru. A reptilian species.” 

He curled his nose, “Disgusting.” 

“I don’t want to be married to that,” She admitted

“Would you rather be my fuck toy for all of eternity?”

“Yes,” She cried, “Oh yes!”

“Oh, my Lord!”

_ Bulma… _

 

\----

Whis was waiting for him at the gates the next morning, Beerus sleeping on his shoulder.

“Ready, my lord?”

“I cannot leave fast enough,” Vegeta complained, then added, “Did you save those seeds?”

“I did. Would you like for me to plant them?”

“Might as well. On the way home let's stop at planet Muru.”

“As you wish. What is the occasion?”

“It’s due to be destroyed.”


	6. Chapter 6

**_Five_ **

 

It was, by far, the most beautiful work of art she had a hand in creating. The most glorious creation that she did not make herself. The bundles of large fruit, resting in the basket, looked ordinary. With their dull red skin, they looked almost ugly. 

But all things started with the creator, Lady Bulma, and she did not create ugly things. In this instance, however, she was the starting point, merely the ignition. The seeds she provided were a catalyst towards a new era for the gods of destruction. 

Until today, all things ended with Vegeta. 

“A gift for our lady,” Whis said as he held the basket adorned with lace and ribbons suited to her liking, “The fruits of Lord Vegeta’s hard labor.”

Vegeta scoffed, and she could tell he was displeased. He stood behind Whis, arms crossed tightly, and he looked to the west for something that was not there.

As Bulma lifted a piece of fruit she noticed how rough the skin felt against her silken palms. It was tough, heavy, indented with bruising from a difficult harvest. She could see the difficulty of Vegeta’s work resting heavy in her hands. This fruit was born in an arid climate, dry, lifeless dirt. It was tilled by the hands of a difficult, prideful man, hands who only knew how to tear down. 

Her attendants gasped at the sight, and a few wore looks of disgust. The gallery did not escape Vegeta, and before he could do anything rash, Bulma scolded, “What are you lot gawking at? It was not long ago you were a part of the dirt that bore fruit like this.”

Vegeta scoffed.

Bulma glanced at him. “My lord is displeased with the outcome?”

Whis jumped in. “Lord Vegeta did toil night and day to produce this fruit. I did warn him that the soil on our planet was not as fertile as yours.”

“Tch.”

“Yes, the seeds of this fruit are very sensitive to the elements. Some say that they’re affected by those who sow them.”

Vegeta scoffed, again.

Bulma rolled her eyes, “My lord, do drop the attitude and come to me.”

He complied, like a scolded child, and watched as she held out the fruit out to him. 

“This fruit is indeed you,” she said, “Tough, weathered, some would say ugly and hopeless. However..”

She watched his deep red eyes widen in awe as she dug her fingers into the hardy flesh, tearing the fruit completely in two. Bright red pulp danced down her skin, and the core of the fruit shone brilliantly against the daylight. Tiny red berries lay deep inside, glimmering like millions of ruby crown jewels. 

“Leave us,” Bulma commanded the nymphs, who were now staring in awe at at the revelation. They fled quickly, fearing the wrath of their mistress, and Whis decided to follow, Beerus resting on his shoulder. She turned her attention to Vegeta, who was just as shocked at the sight.

“Do you see,” Bulma said, “this brilliant reflection of yourself, my lord? A god of destruction, who wishes to create life. Laughed at by other deities, myself included. At first glance, you seemed a fool. But look at this beauty, the power of life burning inside of you!” 

Bulma offered a piece to him, as she sank her teeth in the other half. She moaned as the flavor, intense and tart, with a hint of sweet, filled and delighted her senses. She reveled in watching the intense flavor encompass Vegeta as he took his bite. She smirked, her lips painted red with the juice, and she caught a drop as it fell to her chin. 

“Three centuries for this. Give me three days to create your planet.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Six**

Life begins with dust. Simple specks of matter, atoms, residue. Science of today can only imagine the creation of stars, planets, living beings. Centuries have been spent, lifetimes lived, dedications made to learning the existence. How would they react if they knew the truth. 

That creation began with a simple dance. 

In a white atrium, where the 7th moon shines over the open ceiling, when the moon is in the 15th position of orbit. The lunar light has to be just enough to illuminate the markings on the marble floor. Etched in the floor is the map of the 7th universe. 

This setting, these conditions, the time to create a new planet occurs only once in 500 years. 

His Most Destructive should be grateful that he choose the right moment to ask for a planet, Bulma mused as she watched her nymphs sprinkle a fine, white dust into the crevices of the floors.

The white sand kicked up against her bare feet as she took her stage, and began her dance, swirling into fine patterns around her. Each sway of her hip bore a new intricate design, as the dust rose above her, morphing into a sphere above. A brilliant light shone from her design, growing brighter and brighter until the entire stage was out of view. 

The nymphs gasped in awe, at the brilliant show. 

When the light faded, Bulma was collapsed onto the floor, in a deep slumber. As the nymphs carried her to her bed chambers, they admired her work of art. Blues and greens mixed together in a swirling pattern. It shone like the glass of a marble. 

Planet Salda was born.    
  


* * *

 

Three days to Vegeta felt three millenia.

Now during this time of great stress, a wizard by the name Bibidi had come to pay tribute. He was a wretched creature, so hideous that the mere sight of his sagging face made Vegeta’s skin crawl. He took a piece of the sugarcane Whis had set out for him, gnashing at the treat in irritation. 

“My Lord…” Bibidi said, “I have come to ask for your help. A great slight has been done against my family. I need a piece of your power to extract vengeance. Please, help me bring honor back to my family!”

By the gods his voice was so grating. 

Vegeta spat a piece of sugarcane at Bibidi’s face, the force knocking him off his feet. 

“There.” Vegeta sneered, “Why don’t you make something out of my chewing gum. Try to make it so you’re only the second ugliest creature in existence.”

“Oh, thank you, my lord!” he exclaimed. Yet the gleam in his eye did not escape Vegeta sight. One of humiliation, hatred one that promised revenge.

He snorted. The thought of meeting demise at the hands of a walking nutsack improved his mood.

What followed, that immediately soured his mood. was the sudden arrival of Baba. Vegeta recognized her as the younger (he snorted at the the idea) sister of Haga, the woman who had used the potara earrings to fuse with one of the Supreme Kais. He knew she was angry, and that it was a matter of time before she imposed herself upon Vegeta to scold him in some way.

 

As Baba approached his throne, Vegeta said, “I’m sure you are expecting an apology of some sort.”

“Nah,” Baba replied nonchalantly, “Haga deserves what she gets. I’m here because I heard a very important piece of gossip.”

“Which is?”

“That you are trying to have a planet created for yourself?”

“I’m not trying,” Vegeta snapped, “I am. In three days Planet Vegeta will be born, as will a new race of warriors in my image.”

“Hn. Very interesting,” Baba said, “A destroyer who wants to create something. Although it sounds like you’re only interested in creating a race of destroyers. Is it too hard to just do your own damn job?”

“Are you heard to taunt me!?”

“No,” Baba said, reaching into her robe, “I’m here to gossip, like i said.” 

Vegeta raised a brow as the witch slipped her hand out, holding a large crystal ball. 

“Three days seems long. Why don’t you take a look now?”

Vegeta rose from his throne. Uneasiness filled him as he approach the old woman. He stopped, looked down at her and asked. “Is this some kind of trick?”

Baba gave a toothy grin. “Tricks are for kids.” 

Vegeta took the crystal ball and held it to his face. He could feel the cool glass seep through his leather gloves, touching his face as if it was generating some kind of wind. The chhill numbed his fingers, then slowly crept up his arm, through his torso and down his legs. Finally, it travelled upwards to his face, the cold was so infacice that he felt a sharp pain enter his eyes, travelling up the nerves to assault his brain. 

All the while, the glass showing nothing. He saw nothing. 

And then, before he could drop the crystal ball and run, Vegeta was nothing.    
  



	8. Chapter 8

**_Seven_ **

Seven days hung over the palace the way the waning moon floated in the night sky. It’s ominous glow slipped through an open vaulted ceiling, shedding light directly on the banquet hall.

A grand feast of several smoked, grilled and fried meats accentuated a large wooden table, adorned with royal blue and white tablecloths. In a normal party, such linens would be stained, shredded as seated guests fought over such a rich display.

But seven days, and the events that would happen in those seven days, made for a somber dinner. 

Seven days and unexpected guests.

A young man by the name Goku ate blissfully, ignorant of the tension permeating the halls. He offered a leg (that belonged to some large birdlike creature) to a small child, his son, who eyed the food warily. The woman to the boy's right, his mother Chi-Chi, sat with her arms crossed, brows furrowed in a deep frown.

The head of this table sat three figures. Kaul was an elderly Saiyan with a deep scar from temple to cheek stood to the left. The youngest to the right was Tarble, an uncharacteristically doe eyed Saiyan with a gentleness that rivaled the boy. 

In between them sat Vegeta, the king, who’s scowl ran deeper than the Velan valleys of planet Salda.

Tarble, to the surprise of no one, attempted to lighten the mood by raising a glass, saying, “A toast to the return of one of our own.”

“ _ To Kakarot _ !”

Vegeta and Chi-Chi scoffed simultaneously.

Goku scratched the back of his head, sporting a nervous grin. “Eh...thanks but, that’s not my name.”

“Quiet, Kakarot!” Raditz, his brother, exclaimed as he shoved a mug of mead into his hand, “In due time, your memory will return to you. Or so help me, I’ll give you a second brain injury --”

“This dinner is nice and all,” Chi-Chi said as she rose to a stand. “But it’s past Gohan’s bedtime and I’m going to turn in.”

“Nonsense, Kakarot's wife!” Raditz shouted. 

“Excuse me, you rude--”

“Oh for the sake of the gods,  _ can someone get rid of her _ .” Vegeta hissed. Tarble took the challenge. He stood and offered his hand and said, “Allow me, madam.”

When the Chi-Chi and the child finally left, Vegeta took a drink, slammed his mug on the table and said, “Now. Everyone except Kakarot leave this room”

“But Sir --” 

“ _ Out _ !”

The men grumbled and as they hurried out of the hall, the sound of clicking boots followed, fading slowly slowly until nothing but stillness filled the room. 

Goku and Vegeta sat from each end of the room. Their eyes locked in a deep, intense gaze, as one sized the other up. Finally, Vegeta took to straightening his gloves as a means of distraction, and spoke. 

“So Kakarot --”

“Goku.”

“ _ Your name is shit for all I care _ !” Vegeta snapped, ceramic and glass shaking as his hands slammed against wood. “It's your idiotic brother’s reason that you are here, and do you even understand why?”

Goku replied, his voice stern. “You need my help with some kinda war?”

_ Hn, hardly,  _ Vegeta thought. 

He had read the reports from Raditz, the lowest of the low class warriors. Raditz had pounded his younger brother to tar, only to be knocked out by Kakarot's whelp. Kakarot was useless and had perished in battle, and Raditz brought back the child, much to Vegeta’s chagrin.

That occured three months ago. And now this supposed dead man was here, arrived yesterday with a band of merry idiots.

“How did you come back to life?”

“Not your business,” Goku said as he tossed the cloth napkin from his neck and rose to a stand, “I’m just here for my son. The food is good but, I could care less about your war.”

Vegeta rose in unison, and the two stared off. Vegeta stared into his eyes, and saw  _ something _ .

Something very familiar. Electric blue rage. 

“We’ll be leaving now. You can try to stop me if you want.”

Vegeta sneered. “You really think you can just walk away.”

“Yeah.” Goku smirked. “Actually, I can. Besides, I won’t let you use my son as some pawn.”

“I dont give a damn about your brat.” Vegeta smirked at Goku’s change in expression. Now he was curious. 

“You’ve been to the other side and back. You couldn’t even lay a finger on your weakling brother!

“And now you laid waste not only to him but all of the guards surrounding this castle. In fact you wasted every sorry sack of crap in this room,  _ but you have one more left. _ ”

His brows deepened, a storm brewing behind his eyes. Vegeta could feel the same power flowing through him, of a bloodlust not felt in years. 

Goku’s eyes carried determination. Vegeta would be one to go for the kill. Yet, there was interest in them. Why, yes. Now he had caught the prodigy’s interest. 

“Meet me in the courtyard tomorrow at sunrise.” Vegeta declared, and he and Goku bore the same smirk in unison. 

“It’s a deal.” Goku said.    
  


 

 

**_Six_ **

 

In the early morning, that span of time between the darkest night and the smallest hint of sunrise, two Saiyans stood in the highest peaks of Mt. Vela. The landmark was named for Vegeta's sister, the eldest of the three royal children. 

_ You, my child, are destined for the highest of greatness.  _

_ How wrong you were, Father _ . Vegeta thought, musing on the irony of events. For years upon years he trained in solitude in these mountains, achieving what not even Kaul, his most trusted advisor, had realized. 

“I’m sure your idiot brother didn’t bother to tell you the story of our race.” Vegeta said aloud. 

“It doesn't matter to me,” Goku said, “Earth is my home. I don’t care about the Saiyans, or Salda or anything to do with it.”

“You really aren’t interested in the source of your power? Your gift?”

He smirked at the sight of Goku’s eyes widening, his molars tightening to bury the anger. 

“You know?”

“You’re damn right I know,” Vegeta sneered, “Legend has it that the Saiyan race was created by a deity. Not just any deity, but the god of destruction. He wanted a race created in his image, one that bowed to no one. Not even  _ him _ .” 

A smirk escaped Vegeta's lips. 

“The story is that he sacrificed his physical body so that he can live through his descendants. And so began the legend of the Super Saiyan.”

“Super Saiyan…” Goku mused. 

“To be worthy of such a gift a Saiyan has to go through absolute physical turmoil. So tell me Kakarot, the one who returned from the dead. What turmoil did you face on the other side!”

A smirk, and a flash of blue flashed in those brown eyes as Goku replied, “Tell  _ me _ , King Vegeta, the turmoil you faced in the world of the living.”

It was sunrise, on the 86th day of the year 1000, 6 days until the full moon. 

The ground began to shake, hard enough to sway the unbreakable Mt. Vela. And as the orange glow of sunrise filled the sky, the King’s hands.

Black hair dissipated with the night, changing to gold. Brown eyes, shielded from the sun, turned a bright blue. The earth, the heavens themselves trembled, and out of everyone’s sights, the god of destruction Beerus was watching from afar with his attendant Whis. 

“And so it begins,” Beerus exclaimed, “The wishes of my old master have come full circle!”

The first Super Saiyans had been born. 

  
  


**_Five_ **

Her name was Vela and she was the lost royal sister of Salada. Sister to Vegeta and Tarble   
  
She stood in the fields of Aspara, surrounded by golden poppy’s and violet bonnet flowers. The east was the prettier of the hemispheres. It lacked the balmy weather of the south and the frigid chills of the north. It lacked the pollution of the ever growing west, where her brother ruled. Where her father condemned her. She willingly went to self exile in the east, leaving behind the political game her family knew so well. 

She appreciated the warm, tepid air of her new home.    
  
There were no mountains, just hills and flat plains. But it was peaceful. The Saiyans of the East were not the savages she was raised to believe. While the Asparan Saiyans lacked the nobility and technology of the west, they held steadfast in their traditions well. 

Aspara was welcoming to her presence. To her cause.    
  
“How much longer?” A voice from behind her bellowed.    
  
The voice belonged to a face that shared her pain, her loss. Broly, like Vela, grew up in the west. He escaped to the east after his family was wiped out by a rival house. 

Vela knew it was to hide him from the murderous hand of her own father. She kept that part to herself.   
Broly needed no more motivation.   
  
“Five days, friend.” Vela flashed an empty smile.   
  


**_Four_ **

It took another day for the two fighters to recover mentally, and even then moving any part of his body for Vegeta was an impossible task. The pain was intense. The battle left stories of perhaps his greatest battle on his skin. The story of when the strongest king of Salda almost fell to the hands of a stranger.

Long live the king. 

Neither man won the fight - one could even say that the fact that Goku and Vegeta were still alive meant victory for the both of them. 

For Vegeta, there lied the problem - Kakarot had lived. No man had ever survived a direct challenge against the king. Worse, no other Saiyan could transform. Kakarot had done those, and nearly brought Vegeta to his knees. Those three facts hurt deeper than any physical wound. Uglier than the most jagged scar. 

They were scars on his honor, his superiority. How could he let such a lowlife live to tell this embarrassing tale. All of these facts were merely the outer shell - leaving a neat package that held an even uglier truth. ONe that Vegeta could not and at the same time had to accept. FOr to reject this truth meant the end of his reign, the end of his civilization. He had to accept this, because it was the only way they would get out of the coming days alive. 

The truth, was that Vegeta needed him.    
  
“So,” Goku said, “Tell me what’s going to happen.

“Are you going to tell me how you came back to life?”

“You’ll have to actually defeat me next time”

Tension filled the room like a dense fog. However, there was no time for retorts, no time for threats. Finally, Vegeta spoke:

“In four days, the first full moon in 10 years will appear. The Saiyans of the East will descend upon here, and will use their great ape form to destroy this city.”

“So you want to use this new found power and slaughter them?”

Vegeta paused for a moment, and said, “Not if I don’t have to.” 

  
  


**_Three_ **

_ Honestly, how stupid is Kakarot?!  _

Vegeta stormed to his bedroom, heels echoing through the halls. Four days the two had spent in the medical ward, when Kakarot had suddenly remembered his “magic beans.”

Vegeta felt stronger than ever. Angrier than ever. How could one forget such a thing?! They had wasted valuable time. 

“My king.” A voice called out behind him. 

Vegeta stopped. “Yes, Kaul?”

“My king, i have dedicated my life to you. If there was anything in this world I could ask of you.”

Vegeta looked back at him, stone faced. Kaul towered him in height, and carried the same solemn demeanor. His voice did not shake, his eyes refused to show any pain.

But Vegeta knew. 

“Whatever should happen. Please spare my daughter, Kail.”

Vegeta approached Kaul and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“You should be proud she refuses to falter-- her dedication to her values is the trait of a true Saiyan.”

 

————-

Vegeta entered his chambers and glanced at the wall length mirror to his left. As he stared at his reflection, he noticed a slow change come about him. The hues of his jet black hair took new life, slowly changing to a pale orange, finally to a dark red. Vegeta blinked, and the iris of his eyes were suddenly the same firey hue. 

He was no longer the Vegeta, king of Salda, but the God of Destruction, who had been trapped as a spectator for what felt like eons. Panic rises into his chest, as both Vegeta the mortal and Vegeta the god quickly become overwhelmed by their respective predicaments. 

_ What the fuck did that witch do to me!?  _

“Well, hello King.” A cool voice slid from the balcony. 

Vegeta glanced at the intruders, anger and panic filling him. Whis was there, standing next to a short, odd creature. He had purple skin, pale yellow eyes, and large catlike ears. In fact the creature strangly resembled…

Vegeta turned and bowed, as his god self watched in horror. “Good evening, Lord Beerus. Whis.” 

The cat!?

Beerus entered the bedroom, large tail swaying back and forth. “I watched the spectacle between you and your new friend. I bet you didn’t expect to see another Super Saiyan.”

Hot anger and jealousy flooded Vegeta, and while the god tried his best to curse at the wretched, traitorous cat, the mortal merely said, “Quite a surprise. Apparently he was killed by Raditz but returned from the dead, somehow.”

“Hm,” Beerus continued his taunt, “You two seemed pretty evenly matched.”

“Yes, sir.”

“How does that make you feel, king of the Saiyans? To be matched with some nobody?”

“It seems I need him around to become stronger.” Vegeta said, flatly, “And when the time comes, I will kill him.”

“How mature,” Beerus sneered, “I’m surprised a descendent of my old master can hold such composure. In fact, if he were here right now i bet he would just be shaking with anger.”

_Beerus...I swear I will rip your throat out the minute I regain control over this damn --_

Vegeta bowed. “I have dinner prepared in the grand hall for you, my lord.”

“Oh goody!” Beerus clapped his paws, baring his sharp teeth in a grin. “Don’t mind if I go ahead and indulge myself, it has been such  long trip here from the East.”

Vegeta felt his upper eyelid twitch. 

Before walking out, he turned by the door frame, slyly adding, “You sister looks well.”

The room became still, silent save for Beerus’s footsteps. When the last click of his heel faded out of range, all that was left was Vegeta and Whis. 

Vegeta roared, slamming his fist into the wall length mirror. 

Whis sighed, “He is just  _ on a roll  _ today. I believe Vela destroyed half her castle after we left --”

“Enough about her!” Vegeta snapped, and the fury was quickly overtaken by panic. His eyes widened, pupils large and he looked back at Whis, eyes filled with desperation. 

“Whis!” Vegeta cried, “Whis, what is going on!?”

Whis raised a brow. “Oh, hello Lord Vegeta. I was wondering when I would see you again.”

Vegeta rushed towards Whis to grab his shoulders, but was suddenly blown away by sheer force. He crashed against the wall holding the shattered mirror. 

“Now my lord, do calm down. You know how I am about my personal space,” Whis scolded.

“Whis, I don’t know what is going on,” Vegeta pleaded, “That - that witch must have trapped me in that crystal ball. I don’t know how to get out! I’m trapped in this damn mortal body!”

“Hm, I don’t know, my lord. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” 

“Whis!” Vegeta rose to his knees, grabbing the bottom of Whis’s robe. “Help me!”

Whis tugged at his robe, replying, “With all due respect, Lord Vegeta, I believe all you have to do is just stop watching.”

As the fabric slipped through Vegeta’s stunned, bloodied fingers, Whis walked past him to the door. Before shutting the large wooden door, he hauntingly added:

“While there is still time.”

 

 

 

**_Two_ **   
  


The group of Saiyans who shared dinner just four days ago met again, this time in the war room.    
  
Vegeta looked down at the map of Salda that completely covered the large wooden table. Western Salda was facing him, covered with makeshift pieces of the royal army. Facing him directly was the East, represented by tiny makeshift great apes.    
  
“Was somebody trying to be clever, here?”   
  
“No,” Tarble replied flatly, “Just accurate.”   
  
Kaul ignored the two and continued, “The ape army has to descend into Mount Vela as that brings direct passage to the city. We stop them there.”   
  
Silence.    
  
“How?” Raditz asked.    
  
Vegeta scoffed.    
  
“You really believe you can take them all on alone?”   
  
“How dare—“   
  
“Vegeta!” Tarble shouted, “We checked the power readings. Yours in your level is on par with one of those things. Of course you can take on one, or two. They have an army ten thousand strong!   
  
Goku mused quietly, “I have an idea. If you’re willing to hear.”   
  
The entire room gasped.

 

———-

Vegeta shook his head as he stood at the same mountain peak he fought Goku, who waswas standing on an opposite peak. He faced the moon, nearly swallowed in its bright light. 

Goku’s legs stretched out into a lunge, he drew his hands together.    
  
“Ka...Me...Ha...Me...”   
  
_ Why in hell’s did I agree to this? _   
  
“HA!” 

A blue wave of energy escaped him, quickly growing into a large pillar of light. The wave was so small compared to the satellite above, Vegeta actually doubted that his plan would work. He closed his eyes instinctively to shield himself from the blinding light. 

The light faded, and Vegeta looked up. The sky was pitch black, safe for the scattered twinkling stars. However, he could still see a large cloud of dust above. 

That bastard had actually done it. Kakarot destroyed the moon. 

Goku suddenly landed in front of him, chest heaving from exhaustion. 

“Someone is coming. Two of them.”

**__**

 

**_One_ **

 

Sunrise came a few hours later. Goku and Vegeta stayed on the mountain to greet their two guests, who arrived at first morning light. 

The woman had long raven hair that stopped at her waist and deep blue eyes. The frown she carried betrayed her as a member of the royal family. 

Vegeta did not recognize male who accompanied her. He had a tall, wide built similar to Kaul, with shaggy brown hair and amber eyes. 

Vegeta nodded. “Vela.”

“Vegeta.” Vela said cooly. “This is Broly, son of Paragus. As you know, our father slaughtered his entire family.”

If Vegeta felt any kind of shock, he did not reveal such. He waved his hand toward Goku. 

“This is Kakarot. He’s a low class bastard. He just destroyed the moon.”

Vela lacked her brothers stoicism, and she stared at Goku in a mix of awe and disgust. Finally she responded, “How and... _ why? _ ”

Vegeta shrugged. “It worked, did it not?”

“You actually destroyed the moon…”

“You were going to destroy an entire kingdom —“

“ _ You just destroyed an entire ecosystem _ !” Vela shouted, “Our planet’s entire gravitational stability is because of that moon - did you not pay attention in lessons?!”

Vegeta glanced at Goku, who shrugged. “Earth seems to be doing fine.”

Finally, Broly spoke. “It doesn’t matter. Your Armageddon is to come today, regardless of a moon.”

Goku and Vegeta braced for attack. 

Suddenly, a cracking sound suddenly filled the air.   
  
Then, a shatter, followed by a piercing scream. The wind kicked up from underneath them, creating a massive windstorm. 

Vegeta looked up to the source and spotted a flash of pink spinning in the air, coming together like a hurricane. The wind settled as the pink blob suddenly turned into a small creature. He was an ugly little thing, with piercing red eyes.    
  
“What is that?” Goku said.    
  
“Another one of your trump cards, Brother?” Vela said.    
  
An uneasy feeling filled Vegeta’s gut. He had never seen such a creature before.

  
Another sound filled the atmosphere, this time the shrill voice of an old man.    
  
“Majin Buu!”   
  
_ That voice... _ __   
__   
A shrill cackle eaped the monster, and he turned back into pink mush. The pink slush flew straight towards the group, and before anyone react it landed right on top of Broly, completely encasing him.    
  
The Saiyan has no time to react.    
  
The three watched in horror as the pink blob pulsate, crushing the once large Saiyan into nothing.    
  
Then, the form changed again. The monster known as Buu was shaped into a terrifying form resembling Broly. 

However, it was no longer him.    
  
The fight was over before it even began. Vela was lost first, a pink spear through the gut sent her falling into the depths of the mountain. Vegeta transformed and charged at Buu but to no avail, and he found himself on the ground instantly, body wracked in agony.    
  
In his last moments he saw Goku, in his golden form, standing against the pink beast.    
  
He stood zero chance.    
  
Vegeta held out his hand and hurtled his last bit of energy towards him. As his vision faded, he watched Goku’s hair change into a firey red, his aura pulsating. 

_ Kakarot _ . 

The scene suddenly changed before him. They were no longer on Salda but another lush, green planet. Vegeta was still on the ground, watching Goku standing face to face with a white, slender figure. 

Instantly, Vegeta knew. 

_ Kakarot you…received the greatness destined for my lineage.  _

How did this Saiyan come from absolutely nowhere to challenge the strength of a god. He had to know more.

_ Kakarot. I will become mortal. So that I can surpass you.  _

 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Zero_ **

 

_ You fool.  _

Vegeta heard a loud, booming voice fill his mind. He was in darkness, nothingness. He couldn’t see, feel, touch or even breathe.

All he could do was hear this voice. 

_ You fool!  _ The voice boomed.  _ You were created in an image of glory! _

_ There was none greater than you, Vegeta, God of Destruction, _

_ You were the strongest, most powerful being  in the universe, _

_ You had existence itself bowing at your feet _

_ And still that was not enough for you _

_ Like a petulant child you wanted more _

_ You took and you took, and you ate and ate and despite how fat you got and how full your planet was it was still not enough _

_ You ate those around you like a monster.  _

_ Now watch as everything falls apart in front of you! _

 

“No...not my…”

 

\--------

Vegeta awoke feeling...off. 

He felt like he had awoken from a long, horrifyingly real dream. He felt as if he had been asleep so long, that part of him was still asleep. As if he had one foot still in that land of wonder and horror, and that half of him refused to awake and return to reality. Vegeta also awoke with the bitter taste of mortality in his mouth, a rotten piece of meat he never wanted to experience again. 

His brief time as a mortal left him empty, cold. Cold, save for the burning sensation in his legs. The pain shot down to his toes and was near unbearable. It burned like a loud, roaring wildfire that threatened to engulf the rest of him. It became increasingly worse, pulling the rest of his foggy mind back to reality. 

Vegeta looked down. His legs were no longer there. In fact, his lower half was missing. The pain slowly became replaced by a new unbearable feeling - panic. He looked around and realized that he wasn’t the only being missing pieces of himself. Stars, planets, reality itself had completely split in half. 

A harsh cackle filled the broken nothing. Vegeta turned towards the source and stared, stunned at two figures standing before him. They were both completely whole. ONe was Bibidi, that wretched ballsack from before. Next to him was a large, fat, pink man. He bore soft eyes and a stupid grin, and Vegeta swore for a moment he resembled Dai Kaioh. Unlike the Supreme Kai, however, the energy this fellow held was very, very dark. 

Bibidi cackled and exclaimed, “So glad to see some of you still around, my lord! This is the perfect time to extract my revenge!”

“Buu!” Fat man shouted. 

Vegeta raised his hand, unimpressed. 

“I wouldn’t do that!” Bibidi warned. “You see, Buu had that fat Kai for breakfast and absorbed his life force! I’m sure you know what that means, if half of your brain still has half a brain!”

Vegeta swore, repulsed by the terrible pun and the idea of sharing a life force with that...thing. 

A bright light surrounded Buu, and he shrunk into a large sphere. 

“Whis…”

_ Whis, I’m dying.  _

 

\----------

 

Vegeta tried to call out to Whis, but his throat was closed. Whis faded from his view as he saw another absolute horror. Bulma, the great creator, ripped in two. Her eyes were blank, dead, and her hair that was once vibrant cerulean was now a pale gray. 

_ Bulma… _

The voice returned, louder than ever: 

“You want your race of mortals so badly! Even now. All you think of is yourself!”

_ No, thats not… _

“So have your planet, go have your lineage, your royalty, your power. 

Have it as you live as a wretched mortal. 

Be born with all of these things

And watch as everything is slowly taken from you!”

Visions flooded Vegeta's mind. Him, a mortal child, hailed as the strongest. His father, gutted in front of his eyes by a monster. His planet being destroyed. His own torture. 

And then he saw himself standing on a mountain top, facing another with a wicked grin on his face. 

_ Kakarot!? _

He watched himself lose to kakarot. He watched Kakarot pity him as he lay on the ground, dying, in pathetic mortal tears. Vision after vision he watched Kakarot destroy his enemies, with the golden legendary power he had seen before. 

Vegeta watched as a spectator, and he watched his mortal self struggle without that power.

“As a god you had everything. As a mortal you will have nothing. Suffer as you watch someone else receive your former glory!”

_ No...this is not my destiny.  _

“That is not my destiny! I’ll show you, you bastard!” Vegeta roared, his anguish molding into absolute rage. 

“I don’t need to be given anything! 

I’ll rise from nothing back into greatness!

And then _I will be legendary!_ ”

“If you say so,” A childlike voice answered, one that Vegeta recognized as belonging to Zeno.

 

\-------

“What a mess…” Xeno lamented. 

“How are you, Whis?” Grand Priest asked. 

“I’m well,” Whis answered. He attempted to bow, a difficult task with only half of his body intact. Whis truly didn’t feel any different, although his stomach did turn at the sight of Beerus’s bottom floating above Xeno. He chuckled and added, “Considering.”

Xeno shook his head. “Impressive. That pink monster was actually able to split the universe in half. He seemed more powerful than Vegeta.”

Whis half nodded. “That wizard Bibidi created it from a, well, a chewed up piece of gum Vegeta spat at him.”

“Ironic.” Grand Priest said as he stared at Vegeta’s corpse. 

“Serves him right,” Xeno scolded, shaking his head. “He was too self centered to do his job. And now this universe is ruined.”

“He was prideful until the end,” Whis said as stared up at the split sky. He gasped aloud as he noticed two large planets. 

“Huh.” Whis said aloud, and the pair took notice. The planets were mirror images of each other, its colors swirling hues of blues and greens. 

“How pretty!” Xeno exclaimed.

“Interesting,” Grand Priest said, “It looks like that planet...regenerated into two. Quite interesting indeed.”

“I believe that planet was just created by Lady Bulma.” Whis said.

Whis shifted his gaze to Bulma’s body, sighing as a wave of sadness fell over him. 

“Hm.” Xeno said. “I was going to destroy this universe but…”

“You did meet your cleanup quota.” Grand Priest added, “And destroyed three universes already.”

“True. I have a better idea.” 

Xeno raised a finger towards Whis, who felt a warm sensation flow through his body. In a blink, he saw two hands in front of him, as he was regenerated into a whole body. Beerus was also whole, and his floating bottom half grew a head. A throat cleared, and Whis turned his head to see a young girl floating beside him, sleeping.

“See?” Xenos said to Grand Priest, “Now we have two brand new universes!”

“Indeed,” Grand priest said, “Mirror images. Like the two planets.” “Each universe will get one of these pretty planets!” Xenos said. “I’ll call them Earth.”

“What of the Lord Vegeta?” Whis asked, and saw his body turn golden, and evaporate in a puff of smoke.  

Xeno said sternly, “I’m sending him to the mortal realm, as punishment.”

Bulma’s body turned golden and disappeared as well. Whis asked. “You won't revive the Creator?”

“Nah,” Xeno said, “Actually, Vegeta’s antics gave me an idea. Creators are just high powered mortals, and have to be replaced often. But, what if we could make the universe create itself?”

“How would you do that?”

“Destruction.” Grand Priest said as Xeno snapped his fingers.

A bright light blinded Whis for a moment, the aftershock of a large explosion nearly throwing him off balance. It was gone as soon as it happened. Whis rubbed his eyes instinctively, was amazed by the scene in front of him.

It was as if everything had been reset. Stars, galaxies, reality itself was whole again.

Both Vegeta and Bulma’s bodies were gone. 

“Amazing,” Whis said, “But, if I may ask, what does this have to do with Vegeta and Bulma?”

Zeno said. “Bulma will live a life of peace on the planet she worked so hard on. A life completely opposite of what Vegeta will endure.” 

“Interesting,” Whis said, then added, “Do you...hope that they will meet again?”

Zeno shrugged. “What are the chances of  _ that _ ?”

Whis nodded, catching the smirk that was on Zeno’s face for a fraction of a second. 

What were the chances, indeed. 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Epilogue_ **

“More food, Mortals!” Beerus bellowed as he tossed an empty plate on top of an already high stack of leaning ceramic. He leaned back in the patio chair and glanced up into the night sky, brimming with burning life.

In the end, he was glad that he did not destroy the Earth. Not only was the food good, but the celestial view rivaled his own planet. He came to visit both during the day and evening hours, and would find himself still marveling at how alive the planet truly was. Most planets that he came to destroy were dying rocks, so marred by their harsh conditions they were rendered useless satellites. 

Earth was different, however. The climate was balmy and serene where the Saiyans lived, however could hold a completely different scenery on the other side. Beerus had toured the planet, experienced all four seasons in the span of the day, all the while marveling at the abundance of life that inhabited of the land, the seas and the sky. 

Earth was, in fact, the liveliest planet in the universe. 

“Hey, Bulma!” Beerus bellowed, “Where’s my food!”

“Ugh, I heard you the first three times!” A shrill voice filled the open air as a tall, slender woman stormed out to the balcony. Her short, blue hair made the sky look pale in comparison during the day, and her matching eyes flared a white, fiery anger that Beerus had grown accustomed to. 

It was strange to him, the fact that this mortal had a temper even shorter than his and yet he couldn’t truly get angry at her. No mortal in existence would dare treat him the way that this woman did, but she had no qualms hiding her displeasure with the God of Destruction.

Beerus found it...endearing? Comforting, in a way? He could not decide, only that she had acted in a way that felt very familiar. Beerus felt as if he had known a being similar to her, many centuries or even millennia ago. However, despite what some mortals apparently believed, reincarnation did not exist. 

His cat ears picked up a small, exasperated groan, coming from the Saiyan prince Vegeta. He sat in a separate table across from the other saiyan Goku, his face buried in his hands. 

“I bet you never thought you’d meet somebody who had more pride than you.” Beerus sneered. 

“And fall in love!” Whis quipped. 

Vegeta’s head sunk deeper into his palms, an embarrassed grumbling escaping him. 

“Here!” Bulma pushed the cart of food against the table with her foot, the plates shaking as they crashed. “By all means, take it to-go!”

“Why thank you,” Beerus said snidely, “ _Great_ _Creator_.”

For a moment the room was still. Bulma’s frown disappeared and her eyebrows raised in odd confusion. Whis snickered, his fork in his mouth. Beerus’s face felt red hot and his mind raced, panicking that he not only complimented a mortal, but did it without even thinking. 

“Why, look who learned some manners!” Bulma cackled. “I’m gonna remember that the next time you misbehave!”

Before Beerus could respond she took off, shouting, “Hey Vegeta, Goku, did you hear that!? Lord Kitty over there just gave me a new title!”

“What the…”

“Great Creator, huh?” Whis mumbled with a mouthful of food. “That’s a new one.”

“Shut up! It sounds like some inane thing I heard from  _ you _ !”

“Hm, can’t say.” Whis said, glancing at the trio across from them. Bulma and Goku were laughing wildly, with Vegeta rubbing his temples occasionally glancing nervously at the duo. ‘

Beerus noticed a change in Whis, his violet eyes looking almost glazed over. As if he had drifted into a kind of reminiscence. Beerus had seen that look before decades ago, in the mountains of Planet Vegeta, where the two of them saw the young prince standing alone in the snow. For a moment, Beerus felt the aura of an old master he could no longer remember, alive in the body of a petulant child. Now this child was an man, who had gained a surprising amount of humility, living in a kind of peace that none of them had imagined could exist. 

“What are the chances, indeed.” Whis said quietly. 

  
  



End file.
